<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No One Could Get me so Perfectly by Levaaah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864479">No One Could Get me so Perfectly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levaaah/pseuds/Levaaah'>Levaaah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freefalling [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Dick Grayson, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, Romani Dick Grayson, Rumors, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levaaah/pseuds/Levaaah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>As long as I got you and me</i><br/><i>Moving through this world as a two-man team</i><br/><i>I'll always have everything I need</i><br/><i>You don't even realise what you mean</i><br/> </p><p>Eleanor and Dick spend a lazy afternoon talking about a rumour that she overheard at school. And cuddling, because Dick Grayson loves to cuddle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freefalling [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No One Could Get me so Perfectly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>** 2011 – May – Gotham **</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eleanor peers over his shoulder, she’s on her stomach on her bed, Dick’s sat at the foot of it on the floor. Scribbling away in a notebook. He tilts his head slightly to look at her when Eleanor huffs.</p><p>“What?” Eyebrows raised over clear blue eyes, there’s an amused look on his face.</p><p>“Nothing, just your chicken scratches.”</p><p>“I can read it.” Dick argues, then he pauses to actually read it. “Does it look okay?”</p><p>“The grammar is fine,” she offers, acutely aware that they’re close enough that she can feel the heat from his cheek against hers. Her heartbeat thumps a bit quicker in her chest. “Now you just gotta work on your pronunciation.”</p><p><em>“La prononciation.” </em>He says, in an exaggerated French accent, butting his head against hers. Eleanor giggles.</p><p>Dick presses their cheeks together then slowly starts reading from the textbook in his lap. She tries to listen, she swears. But it’s exceedingly difficult for her brain to pay attention to the words coming out of his mouth when she’s this close to him.</p><p>Eleanor’s been crushing on him for… maybe as long as she’s known him? Definitely after he put on the <em>Robin </em>suit. She’d blushed like crazy when she’d first seen him in the scaly green short shorts and pixie boots. But that’s probably one of the reasons why she found him so charming. A splash of brilliant colour in her black and white world.</p><p>“Are you even listening?” Dick whines, pulling back to stare at her again.</p><p>Eleanor blinks owlishly at him.</p><p>“Sorry.” It comes out a bit breathy and she leans away from him to try and clear her head. Eleanor not sure if it’s her imagination that sees a bit of disappointment in the blue of his eyes when she does.</p><p>“Is everything okay? You seem distracted.”</p><p>Her mind wanders back to the locker room at school. Of what she’d overheard some of the girls talk about after PE. Eleanor pushes herself up on the bed, crossing her legs as she tries to not blush. Dick follows the motion with his eyes, brow furrowed in a cute frown.</p><p>“Well, erh… Phoebe and Aubrie was talking after PE today and I sort of overheard it… a, uhm, rumour.”</p><p>“Ah yes, the reliable sources of information.” He teases, tilting his head. “Who was it about?”</p><p>“You.” Eleanor blurts it out before she changes her mind.</p><p>“Another one about the charity case Gyp boy hmm?” Dick says it with a smile on his face, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. As soon as the slur leaves his lips however she grits her teeth and stares at him.</p><p>“Don’t call yourself that, and you’re not a charity case either.” Eleanor swallows back the sudden white-hot anger, fists clenching and unclenching. She remembers how it had been the first couple of months when he’d started at her school, the jeers and taunts thrown his way because he was different, because he had a slight accent when he spoke, because of his Roma heritage. She also remembers almost getting expelled for fighting. Even though she knew Dick was more than capable of defending himself, he’d been worried about causing a scene. About making too much noise and being sent back to the group home.</p><p>Dick slides his hand into hers and squeezes it gently and she wants to shake him for being so compassionate. Like <em>she</em> was the one who needed to be comforted for all the bad shit <em>he</em> had gone through.</p><p>“Bad joke,” he says.</p><p>“They’re not still saying stuff like that right?” ‘<em>They’</em> being the bullies at school. Eleanor had never thought of herself as overly protective, but she’d laid one eye on Dick Grayson and suddenly she had the strongest desire to make sure the happiness in his eyes never went out.</p><p>“Not that I’m aware of,” he shrugs. Eleanor wonders if he even would tell her if it was happening again. Dick cocks his head, “so what was the rumour about?”</p><p>Her face is already flushed from anger, but she feels her cheeks heat up again from the reminder of the two girls gossiping.</p><p>“Eh, well…” her voice is squeaky, and she refuses to meet his eyes. “I-it was uhm, and you know if it is true it’s nothing wrong with it or anything! And uhm… That, you know. You uh, like boys?”</p><p>Dick’s eyes widen in surprise.</p><p>“I-I mean, it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” she stutters out to break the silence. “And it doesn’t change anything because you’re my best friend and I’ll support your choice and–… I’ll uh, shut up now.”</p><p>He wets his lips, “who… I mean, how did this rumour, uhm, start?”</p><p>Eleanor hesitates. Then her mouth engages before her brain, <em>again.</em></p><p>“Phoebe said she heard it from Regina Parker who spoke to Dorian who said Vincent Kelly and you… made out?”</p><p>Dick’s cheeks flushes pink. “Ah… that.”</p><p>“So… it’s true then?” She forces herself to hide the disappointment. Dick shuffles a bit on the floor, looking away from her, the textbook he’d been reading from slides out of his lap and hits the ground with a soft <em>thud</em> that sounds louder than it is. The movement shifts his hand in hers a bit, and she instinctively clutches down on it.</p><p>“I mean,” Dick pauses, sucks his lower lip in between his teeth. “Yes? But it’s not just guys.” He meets her eyes again. “I like girls too… Is that weird?”</p><p>Why would it be weird? Did it matter? <em>Yes</em>, a small voice in her head pipes up. Because if he liked both then maybe her crush wasn’t as doomed as she’d thought.</p><p>“As long as you’re happy.” Eleanor says, squeezing his hand tightly.</p><p>“That’s a very vague answer.” He says, blinking up at her. She huffs, holding back the instinct to reach out and comb some of his black hair out of his eyes.</p><p>“Well, it’s the truth.” Her fingers lazily curling around his calloused ones, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. “It doesn’t really matter to me if you like boy or girls. Just as long as you’re happy, then I’m happy.”</p><p>It might be cheesy a hundred times over, but it was what it was. The truth.</p><p>Dick’s returning smile is one of those blinding smiles that makes her feel all warm inside. He’s without a doubt the most beautiful creature she’s ever seen, but that smile makes him look absolutely breathtaking. The gentle curve of his lips, how his eyes light up and he makes you feel like you’re the most important person in the world. And it isn’t manipulative or hiding an agenda. It’s genuine and heart-warming, she doesn’t think there’s anyone in the entire world that deserves it, especially not her. But Dick gives it freely, easily, happily.</p><p>Eleanor bites her lip, tugging at his hand. “Can we cuddle?”</p><p>It might sound like a weird thing to ask, but Dick is a compulsive serial-cuddler.</p><p>She still remembers the first time he’d tried to cuddle her; she’d been weirded out by it. It had been a week after he’d moved in to the manor, they’d been watching TV in one of the downstairs rooms and he’d casually snuggled against her and she’d blurted out “what are you doing?” in the most incredulous voice ever. Eight-year-old Dick had bitten his lip in hesitation and given her the most adorable of puppy dog eyes that she had almost instantly relaxed back into the pseudo hug. It only escalated from there, her bewilderment turning into contentment then into need. Sometimes it was just as simple as lying next to each other, shoulders touching. At other times it was a tangled mess of limbs that made her feel safe and warm.</p><p>Dick doesn’t give her a verbal response, instead he just crawls up onto the bed and lays down by the pillows, opening his arms for her to snuggle up against. Eleanor burrows her nose against his neck, fingers gripping his tee over his heart, and a leg thrown over his. One of Dick’s hands comes to rest on her hip, the other one tangling into her hair and combing through it rhythmically, soothingly. Eleanor feels herself relax against him, her racing heart slowing down into a soft <em>thu-thump</em> in her chest.</p><p>She’s taller than he is, even though he just turned fifteen and she’s two months out from turning fourteen. So, it’s easy enough for her to use her big toe to tickle him under his foot. Dick’s leg jerks away from it, Eleanor smirks evilly into his neck and he retaliates by jabbing a finger into her ribs. She lets out a low ‘oof’, lips pulling into a proper smile.</p><p>“Truce.” She mumbles, and Dick turns his head to rest his cheek against her temple.</p><p>Eleanor can feel herself dozing off before he speaks up again. “Was it a bad thing?” She doesn’t like how uncertain he sounds.</p><p>“Elaborate.” She hums, breathing in his citrusy shampoo scent.</p><p>“Phoebe and Aubrie, did they think it was a bad thing?”</p><p>“Uhm… No? At least I don’t think so, the way they were talking about it… I think they thought it was…” Eleanor laughs quietly against his neck. “Hot.”</p><p>Dick makes a similar noise as if he’s just been kicked in the stomach and a breathy laugh follows after.</p><p>“Besides,” she says, snuggling a bit closer. “If they say anything mean I’ll kick their asses.”</p><p>“Ellie Wayne defending my honour.” Dick teases.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter who you date, even if Vincent Kelly is a bit of a jock.”</p><p>The guy wasn’t really, he <em>was</em> on the football team, but he wasn’t cliché enough to be the rude, arrogant and stupid kind. Though she wasn’t particularly attracted to the guy – Eleanor had a hard time focusing on anyone other than Dick when it came to looks, Vincent wasn’t ugly by any means, he had dark tanned skin and chocolate brown hair. She was fairly sure he had Mexican ancestry, but she didn’t know him well enough to be a hundred percent sure.</p><p>Dick tilts his head away from her so he can meet her eyes. “I’m not dating Vincent.”</p><p>“Oh,” Eleanor says dumbly. “I thought… with the whole making out thing…”</p><p>“It was a kiss,” he snorts, “and I think Vincent isn’t… uh, doesn’t like guys. He was just… experimenting I guess.”</p><p>“Oh.” She says again. He wasn’t dating anyone. <em>No</em>, he wasn’t dating <em>Vincent.</em> “Did you… <em>want</em> to date him?”</p><p>Dick shrugs, then settles back against her, head resting against hers. “He’s cute I guess, but no. Not really.”</p><p>Eleanor traces the abstract print on his tee absentmindedly. Feeling like she’s got butterflies in her stomach and being very aware of how close they are. She tries to swallow back any awkwardness, to go back to that warm and happy feeling she’d been experiencing just moments ago. The silence between them isn’t helping.</p><p>“Is there anyone you want to date?” Her hand fidgets on his chest.</p><p>“Yeah,” he breathes quietly, then his left hand cups her right and he brings it up to press a light kiss against the back of it. Eleanor’s heart stutters in her chest, heat rushes to her cheeks.</p><p>“What about you?” Dick asks, still holding her hand up by his mouth, she can feel his warm breath wash over it when he speaks.</p><p>“I-… t-there’s a guy.” Eleanor stutters. Her heart feels like it’s beating a thousand beats per minute. She wonders if he can feel it with her chest pressed up against his side.</p><p>“Oh.” Dick says, his hand tightens around hers.</p><p>
  <em>It’s now or never, Eleanor. You can tell him. You’re a crime-fighting badass, you can do this. Even if isn’t reciprocated you’re still friends. He wouldn’t hold it against you.</em>
</p><p>Her mental pep talk does little to encourage her, but she mustered what little bravery she has and props herself up enough to lean in and press her lips against his cheek.</p><p>Then she pulls back and <em>oh god what did she just do.</em> She wants to crawl under the bed and hide for the rest of eternity. Her face flushes terribly – she’s certain she’s part tomato at this point, and Dick turns his head to look at her with wide sky-blue eyes. His eyes are glittering with some emotion she can put her finger on, she opens her mouth to brush it off. ‘It was nothing, just a friendly peck on the cheek like the people in Europe greet each other with.’ But no sound escapes her.</p><p>And then Dick cups her cheek, pulling her in and kisses her.</p><p>His lips are soft and warm against hers. Eleanor shuts her eyes tightly. At first it’s just a gentle pressure, then he moves, and it takes her an embarrassingly long time for her brain to engage and kiss him back, though she had no idea what she’s doing. When he pulls back she chases after him, not wanting it to end so soon. His thumb gently caresses the flush over her cheek.</p><p>“Ellie,” Dick says quietly, still close enough that his breath washes over her face. “Open your eyes.”</p><p>She does as he asks, and he’s so beautiful it hurts to look at him. There’s a red flush to the golden tan of his skin, sky-blue eyes are wide and flickering across her face. Her fingers tighten over where he dropped them on his shoulder, gripping the fabric to the point where she thinks it might tear if she was paying enough attention to it.</p><p>“Was that your first kiss?” Dick’s voice is still gentle. Eleanor tries to swallow back the sudden dryness in her throat, then nods bashfully. Licking her lips to try and think of anything to say. But there’s nothing, zilch, nada. Like his kiss had short-circuited her brain.</p><p>“Can I kiss you again?” He asks, shifting to rest his forehead against hers.</p><p>“Why?” Another wave of fire moves under her skin. “I-I mean why me? I’m… Y-you’re so…” <em>Amazing, beautiful, generous and amiable.</em> “A-and I’m just…” <em>quiet and weird.</em></p><p>She doesn’t dare to move away. If she does, Eleanor doesn’t think she’ll stop running until her legs gives out under her.</p><p>“Because I think you’re pretty,” Dick smiles like liquid sunshine. “And brave, and smart and strong.”</p><p>He inhales.</p><p>“And if you allow it I’d like to hold your hand, and kiss you and take you out to the movies, and dinner and share ice cream with you and stargaze with you and-…” He stops himself, lips pulling up into another smile that has her heart clenching in her chest. Eleanor makes an embarrassingly strangled noise in the back of her throat, hand releasing Dick’s shirt and coming up to cover her mouth to try and hide the smile that threatens to make itself known on her lips. This is the part of her dream where she wakes up.</p><p>Eleanor doesn’t realize she’s pinching herself until Dick’s eyes falls to her hand and he chuckles.</p><p>“I want that too,” she whispers insistently, then grips his tee again, digging her fingers into the soft fabric. Dick's arm comes around her to pull them flush together, chest to chest. Dick wets his lips, eyes darting down to look at her mouth. Their second kiss is better than their first one or maybe she’s just biased, Eleanor closes her eyes again, letting him take the lead. Gasping when he ever so gently grazes his teeth against her lower lip. Lips moving more fervently against each other’s. It feels hot and cold all at once, her head buzzes with euphoria. She presses closer, cupping the back of his head and tangling her fingers in the loose strands of his hair. It isn’t until her lungs start to burn that she realises that she needs to breathe she leans back to inhale sharply, still taste his breath and holds back from immediately pulling him back to her.</p><p>“…Wow,” he says, she more feels than hears the small chuckle. “Are you sure that’s the first time you’ve kissed someone?”</p><p>Eleanor ducks her head to hide her blush. “Yeah,” she mumbles.</p><p>Very slowly and hesitantly she traces the line of his jaw with her thumb.</p><p>“So, what do you say?” He asks, leaning his forehead against hers again. “Do you think you want to date me, pretty bird?”</p><p>“I think I’d like that.” Pausing, she bites her lip. “Sunshine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>